Death Row
by luxlafferty23
Summary: Thirteen years ago Jamie turned five, a sweet, adorable, caring boy. Now he's eighteen and sitting in his cell waiting to die, what happened? Why does he hate his Mom? And who is Angie? Nathan & Haley and Jamie & Angie
1. Chapter 1 Innocence

Chapter 1: Thirteen years later

Nathan put his arm around his beautiful wife as they watched there son stare at his birthday cake, his eyes sparkling.

"Five years." Haley shook her head "He's five already? God how is that even possible."

"He's still a baby in my head" Nathan agreed.

"Baby wish for something you really want." Haley smiled at Jamie.

"I know what I want more than anything." Jamie smiled as he blew out the candles.

_Thirteen years later _

"Is it true?" Haley whispered Staring at her son through the glass.

Jamie laughed pushing the phone closer to his mouth "What do you think?" he paused then smiled "Mom" the last word rang in Haley's ears.

"It's your birthday today." She whispered "Eighteen."

"Did you forget?" Jamie questioned as his mouth curled in a smile which made Haley shiver.

"You know I wouldn't." Haley looked into his beautiful eyes and remembered her little boy "I love you, you know that, right?"

Jamie's face changed and for a second Haley saw him for what he really was a scared little kid.

"Do you?" his voice was so tender that Haley almost doubted herself.

"Of course." Haley went to touch his hand but just managed to touch the glass.

Jamie noticed and smiled, for the first time in years it wasn't sarcastic.

"God Jamie. What happened?"

Jamie sucked in some air "What happened? Dad died! And you changed, I needed you! I needed a Mom!" Jamie shouted before calming himself down "But you weren't there, I was eight. Then there was Rick."

"Rick." Haley laughed "Don't blame him; he was trying to help…"

"He hated me! He wanted a "real family" and I didn't count."

"That's not true!" Haley could feel him slipping away again so she took a breath and asked the question she was so afraid too "What happened Jamie?"

"Times up." The guard called as Jamie hung up the phone and stared at his Mom through the glass "Love you." He mouthed sarcastically before walking back to his cell.

**So this is just a taster to see if you guys like the idea :) so tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2 Count the hours

Chapter 2 Count the hours

**Thanks for all the comments so soon :) here it is: **

Jamie lay on his bed staring up at the concrete ceiling and took in a deep breath.

How had he ended up here, he was only eighteen, he still wanted to do so much. Get married, have kids, have fun.

How could this happen? As he lay there he remembered the day his Dad died.

"_Will he be ok?" Haley questioned as they both stared at Nathan lying there, peacefully._

"_There doing there best." The doctor answered as Haley put here arms around her eight year old son._

_Jamie stood there staring at his Dad, his hero. Tears ran down Haley's face as she went over to Nathan and held his hand._

"_Hey baby." She tried to hold back tears "You hang in there, Jamie needs you, I need you." As the tears rolled down her cheek she lent down to her husband and kissed him as she gently put a toy bracelet on his wrist._

"_Don't say I never gave you anything." She smiled before whispering in his ear "Always and forever." _

Jamie rubbed his eyes as he remembered sitting there alone with his Dad.

"_Hey Dad." Jamie cleared his throat not sure what to say "It's been a week, I miss you." _

_He waited for a response before realising he wouldn't get one "The Police said it was a guy from the other team, jealous I guess that you won."_

_He reached out to his Dad's hand and pulled it down so it lay in his. _

"_Rammed you with his car, yours fell went of the road." Jamie paused "I know you can get through this, please." _

_Haley knocked on the door as Jamie quickly wiped of the tears and looked up at his Mom._

Jamie wiped a tear from his cheek and tried to think of something else, like Rick.

"_Hey buddy." Rick smiled at the Fourteen year old who wore a blank expression._

"_Honey, this is Rick." Haley smiled down at Jamie who was clearly not impressed._

"_Hi Dick." Jamie smiled sweetly._

Jamie shook his head and laughed.

"_It's been six years Jamie." Haley shouted in the kitchen as Rick waited patiently in the dining room._

"_So! You said Dad was the one! If he was the one how come Rick is here?"_

"_I have to move on!" _

"_Fine! Move on! Just not with the Guy who up till ten minutes ago hated me!"  
"You stole his car! What do you expect! If you stopped hanging out with that girl then maybe you wouldn't be like this!"_

"_She has a name!"  
"Angie, Right?" _

"_So nice of you to remember"_

"_Hey I've been in your life!"  
"No you haven't, Marissa the Nanny has been in my life! You have been on tour!"  
"Forgive me for wanting to provide for you! So is that it then! You're closer to Marissa so you date her daughter!" _

"_Yeah that's it, it's not like I love Angie or anything! Sorry if she's not rich enough for you!" _

"_That is not what I meant!" _

"_Then what do you mean Mom! They are my family! They are there for me, the only time I see you is at Christmas! That is of course if there isn't a holiday tour!" _

"_Sorry am I interrupting" Rick asked standing in the door way._

"James Scott?" The guard questioned.  
"Yeah."  
"Angie Russo here to see you." The guard said as he opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3 True love

Chapter 3 True love

**Ok to explain Jamie and Angie all I have to say is Naley hehe they are as romantic and in love as they were, they grew up together as you found out last chapter, since Nathan died and Jamie needed a Nanny, so here it is the new Naley (not that any couple is as good as them haha).**

"Hey" Jamie smiled as his beautiful girlfriend.

"Don't hey me, what happened?" Angie did her face which Jamie knew meant he was in trouble.

"Rick junior" Jamie joked staring at Angie's beautiful blue eyes.

"Donny?" Angie asked realising it all made sense "What did he do?"

"What he always does." Jamie replied as Angie fiddled with her hazel hair.

"Did you tell your Mom?"

"Like she will believe me."  
"Jamie, she loves you."  
"Yeah right, you sound a lot like her."

Angie stared at Jamie's golden, messed up hair "I miss you."

Jamie smiled "I miss you too."  
"So tell me what happened."

"Donny, he wanted to be friends." Jamie laughed it seemed so stupid now.

"I wanted it too, for Mom. So he said we should do some bonding, go camping." Jamie paused "The Bastard. There were these people there, this guys, looked around sixteen."

"And…" Angie stared at him.

"He shot them, he was drunk and he murdered them. I tried to stop him but" Jamie started to cry "He rain away and when the police got there all they found was me and two dead body's."

"Oh God, Jamie you have to tell someone."  
"Tell who! No one knew we were going! Donny said he was with some mates! They backed up his story!"  
"Well what did you say happened?"  
"I haven't, I'm waiting for my Lawyer."

Angie paused and thought about it all "Tell the truth."  
"What?"

"What else can you do, as long as you stick to the story then Donny will be caught out eventually." Angie touched the glass with her hand and watched as Jamie did the same.

"I love you." He smiled as the guard came in.

"I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4 One shot, two shot, dead

Chapter 4 one shot, two shot, dead

Haley walked into Jamie's room; the walls were plastered with posters and pictures of him and Angie. Haley looked down to see a picture which had fallen on the floor. Kneeling down to pick it up Haley's heart almost skipped a beat. Jamie had his arm around Angie; Luke's grey body shop hoodie covered his hair and Haley's mind raced as she tried to remember which Christmas Luke had given it to him.

Tears fell from her face as Haley realised how little she participated in her son's life. The picture reminded her so much of her and Luke, they were sitting on the river court bench and Haley suddenly had a longing for her best friend. Slowly getting back up Haley placed the picture amongst the rest of the collage and turned to leave but was abruptly stopped by a figure in the doorway.

"Oh God sorry…..I was…..Jesus, I wasn't spying…I….shit…" Angie tried to get out "I'm really sorry, I was hoping to introduce myself better, not that I need to, I know I work for you and…so really you already know me. I just wanted to introduce myself as Jamie's girlfriend, though we have been together since we were sixteen…so really you know and I sound like a freak. Right, so this is entirely embarrassing."

"Not at all, you're just rambling a bit." Haley laughed "You remind me of myself, I ramble when I'm nervous. It's a habit."

"Please don't mention this to Jamie; he always makes fun of me being scared of you. Not that I am, shit! I do this a lot."

"You're scared of me?" Haley asked still highly amused.

"No, well yeah, well kind of, you are my boss and my Mom's boss too so you sort of have power and well your famous and really fucking rich and well Jamie always talked about you like….Shit scratch that, its just I got the impression that you didn't like me, or want us together. Well I know you don't want us together, I just…I…." Angie looked down in complete embarrassment "Yeah, I guess I am scared of you."

Haley processed all of this information, Jamie clearly didn't talk highly of her and to top it off it seemed like she was the bitch of the house. Great. "What makes you think I don't want you two together?"

"Um well you told me, well no you didn't, Rick did….and Donny. But its ok I just want to prove to you I love your son and…." But Haley cut her off.

"They said what?" Haley's voice had gotten serious all of a sudden and Angie realised she had said too much. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Um ok, right well its just they don't really like me, well I'm a bad influence on Jamie, well not that they like Jamie either. But I'm not…a bad influence, I swear. Well I guess we stole his car, sorry. That was before you started dating him and well we hate him." Angie stopped and quickly corrected herself "Hated! Past tense, shit sorry. I forgot you were married to him, this is way too much information, I know you don't really live in this world and so you don't know the dynamics, I'm sorry I shouldn't of told you all this."

Haley wanted to tell her that she did live in this world, but the truth was Angie was right, she had no clue what the dynamics were in her own house. "So you and Jamie hate my husband and step-son, they hate you and you all hide this from me?"

"Yes, well no, Jamie doesn't hide it from you; you are just busy singing…which is totally fair I mean it's your job….can I leave?" Angie ranted.

"Yeah sure, have you seen Jamie?" Haley asked in a daze.

"Yep, just got back from seeing him." Angie smiled feeling slightly more confidant.

"Did he tell you what happened? It's just he wouldn't tell me and well I know Jamie, he's not a murderer. Well at least I did know him." Haley looked down "How the hell have things got so bad?"

"Um yeah, he did tell me, but it's just…..he doesn't think you will believe him."

Haley's head shot up "Of course I will believe him, he's my son."

"Ok well maybe you should ask him…." Angie slowly moved towards the door, she clearly didn't want to be there. "No, please." Haley shot at Angie who had abruptly stopped, calming down Haley whispered "I need to know, otherwise I can't help him." Angie contemplated this, Jamie would kill her for telling his Mom but Haley could afford the best lawyers and that gave him a better shot of protecting Jamie, plus she didn't want Donny to get to her first.

"Ok, do you know what he's charged with?" Angie questioned.

"Yes murder." Haley replied bluntly.

"No, I mean who."

"Oh, um yes those kids, but Jamie wouldn't….." Haley couldn't finish, she had no idea if he would or not anymore. "Well Donny and Jamie have never got on and with you two getting married….Jamie wanted to do something, something for you….he wanted to seem better. I know looking back he shouldn't have been so naïve it's just….he wanted to prove to you he could be better. So he proposed to make amends with Donny. Of course Donny found it hilarious and that was the end of it. Until Donny thought it would be a good idea too, except he didn't, he wanted to scare Jamie I guess. So Donny asked Jamie to go camping and he brought some beers and….well he brought a gun. I think the plan was to threaten Jamie, just scare him and see how he reacts, then he'd play good boy and go crying to his Dad, I don't really know but it was normally something like that. But Donny was really drunk and when some other campers were there….Jamie said that Donny threatened them, told them to leave or he'd shoot them, they didn't think he was serious and Donny got pissed. He wanted to seem hard, so he shot them. Donny shot the kids, Jamie hates Donny but even he said he didn't seem evil, just scared I guess. So he ran, got an alibi and now Jamie's in prison for murder." Angie laughed "God Donny's a dick."

Haley just processed the information; she had nothing to say, not really. She needed to tell Rick, but he wouldn't believe her, why would he? As Angie said Donny's the star kid and Jamie…isn't.


	5. Chapter 5 Who wants to live forever?

Chapter 5 Who wants to live forever?

**I am so sorry for how long it took me to update! :/ I am so grateful for how patient you have been and no matter how long an update takes I WILL NOT JUST ABANDON THIS FANFIC! So don't feel like I have forgotten or I won't update because an update will always come! :) **

**Oh also go onto my profile for a poster for this fanfic! It has all the casting etc. **

**A huge thank you to **_**fallingaimlessly, lift-me-up, kylielink, deelovely, ReadingRed, OTHLeytonfan, bbchick1712. **_**All of your comments make my day!**

"What." Jamie said pushing the phone nearer his mouth.

"I know." Haley whispered "Everything."

"What?" Jamie now whispered as the phone dropped to his cheek.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?" Haley's voice dropped "Don't worry I will get you the best lawyer out there and we will get him. I swear to you Donny will pay." Haley felt her anger rising up, how could he do this? Jamie was such a good kid and Donny does this?

"I don't need your help." Jamie spat slamming the phone down before Haley had time to react.

….

"Hey." Donny shouted running across the quad "Wait up." Angie continued to walk as fast as she could "I said stop." Donny said grabbing Angie's arm and pulling her back. "What do you want?" Angie murmured, afraid to look up encase she lost it and attacked him. "I want you to give Jamie a message. Tell him that everyone knows he did it. His Mom does. My Dad does. The whole town does. So just plead guilty and he will be saved a lot of trouble."

"He isn't guilty you dick." Angie finally looked up into Donny's eyes "and you're wrong."

"What?" Donny laughed.

"About his Mom, she knows that you did it."

…..

Donny had never shown he was weak. He had never looked nervous or scared but he was. He already knew what they were talking about before he walked through the door.

"_You're going to believe Jamie? Jesus how stupid are you!"_

"_Don't you dare call me stupid Rick! Jamie is innocent!"_

"_Says who? The nanny's kid? Yeah she is so trustworthy!"_

"_Why wouldn't she be? I have known Marissa longer then you!"_

"_So you are taking her side over mine? Over your step-sons?"_

"_No I am taking my son's side Rick!"  
_Donny couldn't hear anymore, they didn't know he was back yet. How could they? They were so wrapped up in there own argument.

Slowly Donny grabbed his ipod and snuck back out to face the rain.

…...

"Let me explain."

"What is there to explain, you told my Mom!"

"She had a right to know." Angie could feel him, pulling away from her.

"Don't. Don't take her side now!" Jamie's voice was cracking as he fought back tears.

"I'm not-" Angie watched as Jamie slammed the phone down and walked away. She wanted to scream, why the hell wasn't he listening? He just walked away! Didn't he know he could die?

….

Brooke Davis had never been one to meddle in other peoples business but she could read her friend like a book and she knew Haley wouldn't have told Lucas or Peyton. Ever since they had moved away there was always that feeling of them not being in their lives anymore but despite this both of them had been their when any of them needed them. Peyton was still very much Brooke's best friend and Lucas was still Tutorgirl's. Sawyer was now twelve and her younger brother Keith was heading towards eight, so travelling wasn't much of an issue.

Deep down Brooke knew Haley was avoiding ringing Lucas because she was afraid, afraid that she would seem like a bad mother. However they needed to know, Lucas was Jamie's godfather and Brooke knew Lucas well enough to know he would hate himself for not being there.

So Brooke Davis decided to meddle, dialling their number she took a deep breath.

"Hey B. Davis or should I say Baker." Peyton's voice floated down the line.

"How did-"

"Caller ID." Peyton told her "So Mrs _Baker, _What can I do for you?"

"I have to tell you something, it's about Jamie."

…..

When Haley was sixteen she never would have thought her life would have gone like this. She used to hate Nathan and now she's trying to fight for their child while he waits on death row, she used to be petrified of crowds and now she's an award winning singer with ten hit number ones and she used to imagine her perfect family, instead she has a step son who's plotting against her own son, the love of her life who is gone and a husband who she's starting to hate.

Haley lay back on her bed, the house was silent. Donny hadn't come home yet and Rick had left to spend the night at his brothers. Suddenly, without any warning Haley began to cry. She tried to imagine the way her life would be if Nathan hadn't been in that car, if he had lived. She could picture him holding her, kissing her and watching as Jamie graduated. They were happy. Haley didn't even notice the tears that were falling; all she was thinking about was that life. That life she should have had, that life she wanted so badly.

_I hope you guys liked this! I will try and update soon and I promise you an update will always come! (Even if it takes a year haha) _


End file.
